strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Elfansoer
for the previous posts, see the archive(s) below: *''2013'' '''' Hello, I just want to point out that I have attached a minimap of the 7 Wolves game. Now it is displayed correctly in the comment. Ixsc15(talk) 10:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, It's been a while since we last spoke and it's great to have our master engineer back! I hope you had a nice christmas. I was given Stronghold 3 Gold edition which came with Stronghold 1 in HD. Did you get anything good? Anyway, nice to see you again! Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:36, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I noticed that the wrong-oriented background is present on the site again. Do you know what might cause this? Ixsc15(talk) 11:57, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I assume you too have encountered a Stronghold 2 problem, namely that the game kicks you back in the main menu after several seconds and there is no error message or notification at all. I tried to play with Hypno-disc yesterday, but regardless of whoever of us hosted, the problem always occurred. I turned off my Win7 firewall, added the game to the exceptions list, enabled Public and Private domains both, ran the program as an administrator and in XP SP3 compatibility mode, but despite these efforts nothing happened. Do you know what may cause this problem? I have a 22-23 Mbps connection from wifi, the gateway seems functional and the net connection doesn't jitter or disconnect at all. Ixsc15(talk) 10:59, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello there, I added some images for the Fletcher's Workshop page. There is not many text so I couldn't arrange the images both in the left and right, but I left some of them in the right. I thought of one layout: adding thumbnails to one side (I'd choose the right in order to have the text fit to the left side), then a gallery of the remaining images in squares if possible. Should it do as a good start? P.S.: I also thought that SH2 should be the source of most images, since many units and building in Crusader also appear there and 3D graphics are much better than isometric ones. Do you agree? Ixsc15(talk) 13:25, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello there, How are you? I thought we could use some kind of randomization for most pages. Namely, quotes of AI characters are numerous and we should randomize them, so that we don't see the same quote over and over again. What if we implemented this? Some funnier characters like the Caliph and the Sheriff could especially serve for this purpose. From a perspective of programmer: First quote Second quote ... N-th quote Cheers, Ixsc15(talk) 23:27, February 24, 2014 (UTC) P.S.: See the Snake's page for an example and test it by refreshing the page every so often, so it should come up with different quotes. Your opinion about that? -- Hi there, I can't remember how to add pictures to templates. Could you please help me? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 09:14, March 10, 2014 (UTC)